Cable Guy
Ernie 'Chip' Douglas is the main antagonist of the 1996 dark comedy,'' The Cable Guy''. He was portrayed by actor/comedian Jim Carrey. The Cable Guy was raised in a neglectful home by his mother who worked nights and told him to stay near 'Mr. Babysitter' which was what she called the TV. He never met his father. Later in his life he became a cable installer for an unknown cable company under various aliases from tv sitcoms, his most used one was Ernie 'Chip' Douglas which were the children's names from My Three Sons, other names included Larry Tate (bewitched), The Big Ragoo (lavern and Shirley) and Murray Slaughter (the Mary Tyler Moore show). The company fired him for stalking customers, but he remained undeterred and still used his profession and his knowledge as a cable guy to make 'friends' The friendship between Steven (The movie's protagonist) and Chip began when he first installs his cable. He started off as a seemingly nice and enthusiastic guy who just wanted to make friends by taking Steven to the large Satellite dish where the company sends shows to peoples' televisions and accepting a bribe to install all the movie channels. He then takes extreme measures, to ensure their friendship like getting in a realistic medieval duel, giving Steven a illegal/stolen home entertainment system, beating Robin's blonde boyfriend within an inch of his life, and putting Steven in jail. Chip despite being told by Steven that he doesn't want to be his friend crosses the line by kidnapping Steven's girlfriend Robin. When the film reaches it's climax he admits that he didn't really have a plan as such and he was just going from moment to moment. He apologises to Steven, he claims that he only wanted to be his friend but he screwed it up and that he never intended to go to such great lengths. When the police arrive Chip gets entranced by the police helicopter search light, he makes a speech about how his mother was never there for him and how he was practically raised by the TV, he even goes as far as to claim that he learned the facts of life from watching the facts of life. Chip throws himself off the platform that he, Steven and Robin are on by reasoning with Steven despite Steven's promises that he would be his pal if he climbed back up that somebody has to kill the babysitter (a reference to what his mum called the tv when she worked nights) and destroys the dish reciever, this gives everyone a blackout screen and freedom from the TV. He makes up with Steve and Robin, before the paramedics take him away just before he is flown away Steven asks what his real name was, to which he jokingly replied "Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo" (I Love Lucy reference). A paramedic tells him he'll be alright as they fly to the hospital and he addresses him as his 'buddy'. Chip asks him if he's really his buddy. He says yeah. Chip gives him a happy, but dark smile. It is never revealed what his true name was as he used various aliases from TV sitcoms so he was credited as Cable Guy Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Remorseful Villains